


say yes to heaven

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: Irish Musician RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Cock Worship, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smoking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, ass eating, lowlands 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!AESTHETIC:https://66.media.tumblr.com/be3ed84408a56562052a9676c3d4cf79/92645451dd8b0a63-81/s540x810/0d680474aae6eb4b10f98c7f0465d29dcea40e82.jpgPLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dLftOAlCViMZKR5aHwg7j?si=SibgIp-rSROi66gw_Q9Lyg
Relationships: Fergus Gleeson/Reader
Kudos: 4





	say yes to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.  
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> side note: I've added 'out of character' to my tags because I included a real musician. And personally I don't know him ofc so it's OOC!  
> AESTHETIC:  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/be3ed84408a56562052a9676c3d4cf79/92645451dd8b0a63-81/s540x810/0d680474aae6eb4b10f98c7f0465d29dcea40e82.jpg  
> PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3dLftOAlCViMZKR5aHwg7j?si=SibgIp-rSROi66gw_Q9Lyg

It was an incredibly hot day and rumors were already going around that some bands might even call off their performances or hold a shorter concert than it was scheduled. But your boyfriend’s band was up on the stage and as long as the program previously stated it. Sadly, you couldn’t be there and only arrived to the last few verses of their last song, but you already felt bad for them, as just standing by the stage was such an intense heat, not to mention for them up on stage. 

Once it was over and you walked behind the stage, you handled the ice-cold sparkling water to your boyfriend what you’ve just bought for him before you’ve entered the big tent. You said hi to everyone, and just leaned against the metal railing while Fergus was gulping down the water. 

“You don’t mind it James if I steal him, do you?” You asked then snorted about James’ answer as he and the rest walked past you down the stairs. As half of the water was gone you smiled against the kiss as your boyfriend leaned in to you. “Hey…” You whispered against his lips before you kissed him more for a bit longer time, one of your arms wrapped around him, and you felt how soaking wet his black t-shirt was but you didn’t care, he looked sexy, sweaty like that. 

“Sorry…” He ran his hand back along his locks as the drops were running down on his face. “Shit, at one point I felt like I’ll faint.” 

“I can imagine baby, but I’m parked down nearby, and the place I booked for us, has air conditioning.” You said while you reached out and unhooked his glasses from his t-shirt’s neck and carefully put it on him. 

“I barely saw a fucking thing but it kept slipping of me.”

“But now it’s all grand, ain’t it? Come on, James gave me the permission to steal you, so let me….” You grabbed hold of his black t-shirt and pulled him towards you, just to have one more heated kiss with him, which made his glasses steam up. 

You waited for him to say ‘bye’ to his band members and get some of his stuff, then you headed towards your car with him by your side. During the road it was rather you who talked, and you just listened to the radio, to let Fergus relax. 

**

Once he put his guitar down at the hotel’s room you wrapped your arms around him from behind and as you tiptoed you planted some kisses onto the back of his neck. 

“I want you.” You rested your forehead against his back and stroked his chest through the damp material.

“I gotta take a shower first. Even my clothes are soaked, and I smell bad.” He gently unfolded your arms and turned around so he could face you. 

“I don’t care…I want you all sweaty and dirty like this…when I saw you coming off the stage, gosh…all I could think of was one thing.” You smiled as he leaned down and began to press kisses along your neck, and blushed how his hands slipped onto your ass cheeks. 

“Of one thing, eh?” He mouthed against your lips and the next thing you knew was that he pressed your back against the wall, his lips smashed against yours. 

Your body was filled with an intense tingle and warmness as he pressed his bulge against your lap. God, how badly you wanted him. You were hungrily kissing his soft lips, feeling his tongue all over inside your mouth, playing with your tongue, rubbing around your teeth. He rolled up your ripped skirt, he was way too impatient than to bother with its zipper. Yes, gosh, he was so good. You pushed on your panties what fell down so you could wrap your legs around his waist as soon as he lifted you up. Your fingers slipped under his damp black t-shirt and got rid of it carefully, so you’d not knock his glasses off. You lowered your head to press a few kisses on his hairy chest, before you quickly unzipped his black jeans and untucked his erect dick. The pre-cum was oozing through the slit. He lifted you up higher and you moaned as his cock slipped inside your hole.

“Ah Fergus…” You loved his dick so much, it felt so good inside you, it was long and thick, but not like painfully, but just the right size which made you come all the time. “I missed you…” You whispered into his ear and licked his earlobe, then just sucked a hickey on his sweaty neck. His skin was so sensitive it became visible just as you pulled your mouth away. 

“Take off your top, I wanna see those beauties.” You did not hesitate and got rid off your halter top. He thrust up harder inside you as soon as your breasts were uncovered. One of your hand ran along the back of his sweaty neck, then up higher digging your fingers through his wet brunette locks, while his lips were around one of your nipples, sucking it hard. You gripped onto his shoulder with your free hand and bounced on his cock as much as your abdominal muscles allowed you to. 

You gasped as you slipped a bit but he held tight onto you, you were safe in his strong arms. He was slim but had prominent biceps. You bit down on your lower lip as he began to thrust up harder inside you. Your pussy walls tightened more around his dick, and you whimpered as he was so close to make you come. You deepened your nails in his shoulder as he began to fuck you right and deep just how you liked it. “Uhh baby…yeah….” You cried out as the head of his cock was bumping against that sweet spot what made your whole body tingle and swim in joy. God, the kind of orgasms he was giving you were out of this world. You wrapped your arms around his neck as now he began to mount you frenetically. He bit down on your neck and one of his hand grabbed onto one of your breasts. He was fucking you hard against the wall, giving out low grunts till he gave one last deep thrust, emptying himself inside you, as his whole body shivered into it. There was something so hot about this moment every single time, to have his warm cum inside you. Shit, you were really in love with him, like deeply. 

**

After you took a shower together, you were laying on the king bed naked. You were cuddled up to Fergus and just listened to his heartbeat as your head was rested on his chest. You shifted a little so you could look at him, and he looked back down at you through his glasses. His beautiful eyes almost made you forget about what you meant to say to him. 

“I’ll be at your next concert. I promise.” 

“Ah don’t feel bad about it, the whole concert was like being locked in an oven. I’m glad you weren’t there; I’d have worried about you.” You smiled as he pressed an affectionate kiss onto your forehead. 

“I want to give you something.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” 

“It’s just you’ve been overworking yourself lately, and I want to do some things to …you know…pleasure you. I don’t want to name all the things I wanna do cause I’d just blush then become a stuttering idiot, and that’d kill the spontaneous fun out of it.”

“You’re sweet…alright then.” He placed his arms crossed under his head and held his eyes on you. 

God, suddenly you felt a bit self-conscious, but you hoped he’d enjoy the things you had in mind. All you wanted to do is to worship that hot body of his.  
As you crawled to the end of the bed you sat back on your heels, for a few seconds you just gazed at his hot naked body, before you held onto his ankle to lift his leg up higher slowly. Without hesitation you pressed your lips against the middle of the sole of his foot. You were afraid that maybe he’ll laugh at you or find it awkward, but as you began to press more gentle kisses all over, he actually seemed like he was intrigued by it. You cast your eyes back down at his long toes, you knew it was a silly idea probably but you couldn’t help but think that he’d be a beautiful foot model. You lightly parted your lips and sucked on his second toe, while you gently stroked his ankle. As you tilted your head you took his big toe inside your mouth this time and sucked on it, though you blushed deeply as Fergus slipped his other foot between your legs and began to rub your pussy with the bridge of his foot.  
“This is supposed to be only about your pleasures.” You whispered and moved a bit as you licked his sole from his toes down to his heels, then higher till his ankles. 

“I couldn’t help myself.” He said then you gently pulled his other foot out from between your legs and you began to move higher, kissing his hairy leg, gently biting onto his calf. He was rather quiet but as soon as you began to kiss and nib at his inner thighs, you smirked to yourself as he began to pant, and you saw how his cock was getting harder. He spread his legs more and slipped his hand onto the back of your head though you gently unfolded it. 

“Not yet…I leave the best to the end.” You said with a playful little smile. 

“Jesus…I’m loving this.” He muttered as you began to press kisses along the line of his brunette pubic hair till you reached till his belly button. Your hands slipped higher, stroking his chest. His skin was so soft. You continued pressing kisses all over his stomach then as you crawled up higher on the mattress you brushed your lips along his chest till you took one of his nipples between your lips. His grunts were turning you on and also made you happy that what you were doing was hot for him. You stick your tongue out and gently pulled it along his perky nipple, your eyes were on his beautiful face. You did the same with his other nipple, tenderly sucking on it, and rubbing your wet tongue around it. You blushed as he reached out with his hand to stroke your cheek, it was like heaven to see that there wasn’t only lust but love in his eyes as well. Once you held onto his wrist you kissed his palm before you put his pointing finger inside your mouth. “Don’t do this me…” He muttered on a hoarse voice as he was watching you sucking on his finger. He slipped his other hand onto your hip then higher till he cupped one of your breasts and began to massage it slowly. His touch made your whole lap tingle but you reminded yourself that this was all about Fergus now and you wanted him to enjoy every single minute of the attention you were giving him. You grinned as he was pushing his finger in deeper, the tip of it touching against your throat. You knew exactly what was he imagining, but he only had to be patient and you’d soon do the same with his dick.  
Eventually you pushed his hand away and you kissed the line along his shoulder till you reached to his neck. As you began to lick then such a hickey on it, Fergus moaned and grabbed with both of his hands onto your ass cheeks. 

“Not yet baby…” You whispered against his delicate neck, your nose brushed against his jawline, feeling the light stubble against your skin, then his sideburns. “I’ll suck on your beautiful cock, I’ll take it all into my mouth, let you push it down my throat…” You licked along his Adam’s apple and lightly bit onto his chin. “…I’ll be sucking on your balls…but you still can’t touch yourself…after that I have a little treat in mind for you, what we haven’t done before…” You glanced down at his cock and smirked how erect it was, and the loads of pre-cum kept dripping down onto the bottom of his belly. You pushed yourself up a bit and closed your eyes down as he leaned in to kiss your breasts. Shit, you could feel your clit throbbing, you wanted him so badly inside you, but you just leaned down and began to make out with him, while his hands were on your breasts. You pressed a kiss onto the tip of his nose and parted your lips a bit to kiss it like that, then after you took his glasses off, you pressed a few gentle kisses onto his eyelids then along his brows. You rested your forehead against his and looked into his eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too (Y/N).” 

You slipped your fingers along his silky brunette locks, and spent some time with massaging his scalp while he was sucking on your nipple. You were watching his thin upper lip being tightly pressed around your perky nipple, it felt like as if your pussy was on fire, you couldn’t wait for him to fuck you good later on. 

When you eventually got in between his legs, he groaned up relieved as you took his cock inside your mouth. You jerked it slowly a few times while you were sucking the tip of it, and licked along his slit glistening from the pre-cum mixed with your saliva. 

“Am I doing good?” You asked as you pulled away for a little time. You smiled as his cheek was all red and he nodded as he chewed on his full lower lip. He was so sweet and cute like that. You hummed as you lowered your head back down, feeling how his thick cock was sliding in, down your throat. You had to practice a lot on him to bear his length without choking on it. You loved how it felt inside your mouth, warm, soft skin, and you loved the salty taste of it. You licked your tongue all the way up along his shaft, then you pressed your lips against his balls. With one hand you began to jerk his cock, and you sucked more on his balls. 

“You’re gonna make me cum.” His voice was shaky and needy. You pushed yourself back up and you began to suck him, although you didn’t have to move much since he began to thrust up against your throat fast. Your nose was buried into his brunette pubic hair, you loved his scent. You gagged a little from the firm thrusts, you held an eye contact with Fergus. Jesus, the low sound he gave out was so hot as he reached his orgasm. You swallowed most of the hot sperm but as you slowly pushed yourself higher you slowly let the rest of his cum to drip down onto the head of his cock. The view just made him moan more even if he just came, you licked it all off carefully since he was still sensitive down there. 

“Sit up, alright?” You said and as he soon did so, you crawled behind him. The nape of his neck looked so delicious. You kissed him there, leaving a few bite marks behind. You nibbled on his earlobe, which drew out sweet moans from Fergus. You gently ran your nails along his back, his porcelain skin was so sensitive that even with such tenderness the traces of the scratch could be seen for a few minutes. “Get on all four.” Your heart began to beat faster as you looked down at his perfect butt cheeks. You felt him shift a bit as you kissed his left arse cheek. “I know we haven’t done this before…but can I? Can I eat your arse?” You giggled a bit as he blushed deeply and he snorted a bit to himself. 

“You sure about that? I mean---yeah…I don’t have anything against it…but if you wanna stop at any point that’s fine.”

“Did I tell you that you’re the sweetest guy ever? You know you could be a jerk to me, at least sometimes so I’d not feel like you’re way too perfect for me.” You said while you were stroking the round shape of his ass cheeks. 

“I can’t when my girlfriend is as gorgeous like you.” Shit, he was just way too adorable. 

“Alright…then just relax and enjoy this, okay? You can also tell me to stop if this is weird for you.” You grabbed onto both cheeks and squeezed them a bit before you got down between his legs. You pulled his cheeks apart then placed your tongue against his hole. It was something new for you too, but you smiled as the moan Fergus gave was a positive feedback. You stroked his pale arse cheeks, feeling the light hair on it. You pressed your tongue more against his hole, you ran your tongue lower, and began to kiss and rub your tongue hard against his taint, which made Fergus hard again. You saw how some pre-cum dripped onto the bedsheet below you. You were going on with pleasuring that area, before you pushed your tongue more against his sweet hole. You spat onto his hole before you pushed the tip of your tongue inside his hole. You didn’t do anything else just yet in case he wanted you to stop, but as he was panting, you went on, pushing your tongue further inside the tight hole. You were moving your tongue deeper then out, then back in again, while he began to wank his length. You continued kissing and licking his asshole while his hand began to move faster till he moved then grabbed onto your arm as he pushed you under himself. He gripped onto your shoulder and thrust up hard inside you. You shifted a bit and placed your legs against his chest then further onto his shoulder as he lowered down more. 

“Why are you so good to me?” You asked on a shaky voice while whimpers were leaving your lips due to how close you were to your orgasm.

“Because I love you, so fucking much.” You closed your eyes down and smiled wide to yourself because of his answer. It hit you that before you’ve met him you didn’t even know what happiness actually was. “You’re all I need…your beautiful face…your gorgeous body…” His accent and his long dick ravaging your wet hole drove you to the edge. You screamed from the overwhelming joy. Shit that orgasm felt like it was lasting for eternity and you only snapped out of it when Fergus groaned lowly and came inside you. 

***

Later on you were lying on your back next to each other on the rooftop of the hotel. You were in no more than your bra and panties. It was so damn hot outside. You inhaled down the smoke then blew it out. You smiled to yourself as Fergus reached out and gently stroked your upper arm. You cast your eyes aside at him as you leaned onto your side. His cigarette was hanging out of his lips and he was looking down at you. His look really told that you were all what he needed. You rubbed your cigarette’s end against the ground then as he leaned in closer you parted your lips and breathed in as he blew the smoke inside your mouth. You gently sucked on his lower lip then brushed your nose against his. You were gazing at his pretty face while he finished his cigarette.  
He fumbled with his cigarette package but you didn’t look down, you were busy looking at his handsome face. 

“I was never good with words---or talking, but I love you so damn much, and if you can’t think of any reasons why not spend your life with me…then please marry me.” Your eyes widened as he held an engagement ring up between his fingers. You were so speechless and could barely even breathe but you kissed him deeply while you cupped his cheek. “Is that a yes?” He tilted his head as he looked a bit uncertainly at you. 

“Of course, it’s a yes…Fergus I couldn’t even live without you. I want to be your wife.” Your voice was trembling so much, especially as he put the beautiful ring on your finger. You jumped onto him and hugged him tight to yourself as he began to make out with you longingly. You felt the tears streaming down your face, you couldn’t believe this was really happening to you. All what mattered in life was only him and the thought of knowing that he always will be, made you feel like you were in heaven.


End file.
